bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/Ninja Monkey BTD6 -The Assassin
This tower is supposed to be fast fire non-regen non-lead assination. It's decent with moabs, but could be better. It's great for early game, but sucks when huge mobs of pinks come out. Statistics when you buy him He costs 420 on easy. Attack Speed: '''18 '''Range: '''500x500 pixels '''Targeting: '''Strong, Weak, First, Last. '''Size: '''90X90 pixels '''Limits on Upgrades per difficulty: '''9 on easy, 8 on medium, 6 on hard, 5 on impoppable. Statistics for upgrades '''Seeking Shuriken: Cost 250. Within 2-3 seconds, all fire shall home into an intended enemy. Sharp Shurikens: Costs 500. Shurkiens pop 4 bloons each, with 1 layer each hit. Distration: Costs 350. There's a 30% chance bloons shall go to an early point of the level. Double Shot: Disallows Flash Bomb. Costs 720. Throws two shurikens at once. Flash Bomb: Disallows Double Shot. Costs 2000. Throws a small AOE bomb which stuns for 1.5 seconds every four shurikens. Bloonjitsu: Costs 3400. Adds three shurikens to throw at once. Famous Thief: Costs 2000. Allows one to buy both Double shot and Flash Bomb. What this does, is, it allows two Flash Bombs to be thrown at once, and there to be a 45% chance that distraction works, if one has it. Bo Staff: Costs 1000. Adds a melee range which has an attack speed of 10. Does +1 damage to ceramics. Shadowy Clone: Costs 900. Every 10 seconds, a weaker version of the ninja monkey appears, which has an attack speed of an added 10. (meaning he shoots 10 frames after the regular one has shot). It stays for 5 seconds. Eclipse: Requires Shadowy Clone Costs 4000. Ability: For 15 seconds, there are 20 Shadowy Clones on screen. Glowing Shuriken: Costs 1300. Disallows Bloonjitsu. Shurikens pop 2 layers in one go now, and they pop through leads. However, they cannot pop reds. Also, shurikens glow red so that's super cool looking. Vanishing Act: Requires Flash Bomb. Costs 1500. Moves to the location of an intended target every time they use a flash bomb. So if a bloon was much farther down the track, and he was set to first, he'd move to that location. Infiltration. '''Ability. Costs 1100. Goes inside the strongest moab, and depending their time (layers*3*seconds) they destroy the entire moab. They pop out of wherever the moab was. '''Sabotage. Ability. Costs 5000. Disappears for 10 seconds. After he comes back, you get 5x gold for every bloon that was about to come in, but now are reduced by half. This applies to the next 20 seconds of the wave. Sticking Katana. Costs 2000. A mark is applied to a bloon, which then they take double damage until they're dead. This can only apply to two bloons at one time. Chains and Sickles. Costs 500. The sides of the ninja shall have a small range where bloons take one pop of damage when the go through it. Poison Dart. Costs 900. Shoots a dart anywhere on screen which makes the random bloon that was hit take one pop of damage per second. Applies to moabs. Shape Shift. Costs 2000. Attracts 30% of bloons to the ninja. '''Intense Training. '''Costs 400. Increases range by 45 pixels, and empowers attack speed to 16. (Meaning every 16 frames, he shoots). Comments from myself Hi, I hope this was thought out correctly. If one had pictures of what the upgrades would be like, I'll add them. Kadapunny1 (talk) 20:25, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers